The Shining One
by sebsbadkitty
Summary: Kol was daggered in 1888 for no reason after meeting this mysterious girl. After he is undaggered, he all but forgets about her and her peculiarity. That is until Niklaus decides to bring her home for some ritual or whatever and Kol is reintroduced. Can Ailbhe bring out the more tolerable side of him or is he lost to his malevolent nature entirely? Kol/OC. Rated T for now.
1. 1888

**Here's the new story. I hope you like it so far. Chapter 11 of Brother's Keeper will be up soon.**

* * *

He was your stereotypical bad boy - spoiled, selfish, cocky, arrogant - but he wasn't innately evil. No one really took the time to see that there was more to him than being annoyingly immature and self-centered. His siblings, even his baby sister, saw him as a child with no filter and common sense most of the time. They never took him seriously and so he never bothered to be serious with them. It was why he left them to go off on his own.

Kol Mikaelson was used to it. So when he met the mysterious little thing in Dublin, Ireland as he was traveling around, she was fair in every way and intrigued him greatly. What amused him the most was how she seemed to be immune to his charms and tantrums. She didn't put up with his shit at all, and he wasn't used to it. Still, he couldn't say he hated it. It frustrated him but he actually liked the challenge.

"Don't start, Kol."

He blinked as the warning broke his train of thought. He looked at the little blonde, surprised to find her glaring at him. Her eyes were currently blue in the lighting and serious. She apparently wasn't in a good mood at the moment.

"What am I doing?" he asked, confused.

"You're getting that look again," she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't argue. Apparently when he got too deep in thought and started scheming out of boredom, he got this expression on his face that she described as impish and very bad. This observation amused him most days. Today, however, it irritated him. A lot seemed to irritate him that day. He just couldn't figure out why he was so on edge. He was all for telling her off when something — or rather, someone — caught his eye.

"I gotta go," he said, distractedly. "I'll see you tonight at the festival."

He didn't wait for a reply as he took off after the person he had seen. He couldn't believe it, figuring he was most likely losing his mind. Then he turned a corner and slammed right into his sister. She stared up at him seemingly just as shocked as he was. He frowned at her.

"Kol?" she asked.

"What are you doing here, Bekah?" he retorted, not really in the mood for the greeting.

"I-I'm here with Nik and Elijah," she said then smiled brightly. "They'll be so happy to see you. You must come home with me. Please?"

"What about Finn?"

"You should ask Nik," she replied cryptically.

He didn't like the mystery there, and that was the only reason he agreed to go with her. He would question Elijah or Niklaus about Finn. He knew Nik had daggered Finn centuries before but surely he wasn't still daggered. He was curious, though he had never been that close with the man. He was probably closest with Bekah, but even then not so much. It was strictly due to their close proximity in age. He couldn't stand her chipper and even flighty conversation style. He had never been able to keep up with it.

"Bekah, what took you so long?" came a familiar voice whining as they entered the house.

Kol raised an eyebrow at his sister. She really must have been off for god knew how long if her arrival was getting Nik to start whining. She seemed to ignore it and just kept heading toward their half brother. Kol followed to find him lounging on the sofa drinking what he assumed to be brandy or something. He nearly choked to death on it as his eyes landed on Kol.

"Hello, brother," he said.

"Kol," Nik answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I found him, Nik," Bekah answered before Kol could.

"Leave us Rebekah," Nik said, disregarding their sister entirely.

Kol watched her happy exterior diminish instant as she left the room. He knew her chipper tendencies could annoy him, but he had always had a problem seeing that upset. Of course, that was only the case if he wasn't the cause. Slowly he turned to Nik.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Where's Elijah?"

"I know Elijah told you about the doppelganger that escaped my clutches," Nik said. "I also heard that you had spotted her and lost her."

"Where's Elijah, Nik?" he asked again. "And Finn? Have you undaggered him yet?"

"He's somewhere around. Why does it matter? And no I haven't undaggered him. Happy? Now why did you tell Elijah about the girl and not me."

Kol shook his head in disbelief.

"Elijah asked me to tell him. You never asked."

Nik laughed and walked off. Kol rolled his eyes and lounged on the sofa to wait for his brother to come back. He didn't expect what was to come next. Standing up once again to face his brother, Kol tensed at the suddenly painful sensation in his chest. He looked down just in time to see the dagger before it all went dark.


	2. Peace Offering

**So this update took awhile. I had trouble deciding how to reintroduce Kol with Ailbhe after he gets undaggered.**

* * *

Kol was flipping through the channels of the television in his room that resided in his brother's newest dream house. After their brother Elijah had un-daggered him and their siblings and it became apparent that they were stuck with Nik in order to please their newly resurrected mother, Kol decided to just pick out a room and stay there. It was the easiest way to ignore his brother so that they didn't end up doing something stupid. After he had figured out how to work the television and stuff, it became quite easy to keep to him.

"Kol, you can't ignore me forever."

Nik's voice brought his attention to the doorway and he scowled at the older man before simply turning back to the television and flipping through the channels. He may not be able to ignore him forever, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"Would you at least come with me for minute?" Nik pressed. "I have something to show you that you might appreciate even a little."

Kol grimaced and turned to glare at him. He was going to tell his brother to go rot in Hell, but the look on the hybrid's face made him curious. With a heavy and defeated sigh, he got to his feet and gestured for him to lead the way. Without a single uttered syllable, he followed his brother down to the basement, vaguely surprised when he found there was a hidden room behind the hideous framed painting. He followed his brother in and raised an eyebrow as he looked around.

The room was rather dull and empty. All it had in it was a heap that initially looked like a mess of junk thrown into a corner. Then he noticed part of the mess was a girl in the center of the pile. She was curled up on it in a way that made it clear the mess was meant to be some sort of make shift bed. Her back was to them and Kol could tell she was sleeping. Curious, he looked over at his brother.

"What is this?" he asked, gesturing to the sleeping girl.

"Simply a peace offering," he said. "I thought you might like her."

Kol rolled his eyes but said nothing. He didn't really get the chance. At Nik's voice the girl woke up immediately and began trying to meld herself into the wooden wall. He could see she was wearing no more than a ratty, tattered, dress. Though most of her face was covered by filth and her hair, Kol could see the fear in her eyes as she stared at Kol.

"Why would you think that I would take anything you try to give me willingly?" he asked.

"For one thing, she's not human," Nik replied. "For another, I figured your curiosity would win out."

"What is she if not human?" he asked as if she couldn't hear anything of what they were saying. "And what do you want from me for it?"

"You'll see if you accept her. As for what I want in return. I want you to stop ignoring me and get over my stabbing you."

Ah there it was. The reason behind the offer Nik just threw out there was because he thought Kol was being unreasonable and throwing a toddler tantrum over some small insignificant injustice. He thought a silly girl was going to make Kol forget everything. He really didn't know Kol at all, and the proof was right there.

"You can take your gift and shove it up where the sun can't reach it," Kol snapped at him. "Now how do I get out of here?"

X.x.X.x.X.

After showing him the hidden catch to open the door, Klaus stayed behind to fume and think. The girl was alert and eyeing him cautiously and he was aware of her fear toward him. He could care less really, but he decided to take his temper out on her. So he shot his foot out and kicked her hard. She whimpered and curled up in a protective ball. There was a time when she would have fought back, and Klaus had to admit she had been able to hold her own for time. It had been before he had learned what she was. He hadn't believed they existed at first, but after tons of research he found out that she was a type of faery. They were called devas and after finding out their weaknesses he managed to mold her into submission and keep her weak enough that she couldn't fight back should she ever get the urge.

He kicked her a few more times and then pulled her up to her feet by her hair. He smirked a little as he felt her trembling beneath his fingertips. Her terror toward him always gave him amusement. So milked it for what it was worth because it showed just how helpless he had made her. He loved it, because he knew she would do whatever he asked of her.

"My brother will come around and you are going to make sure he does," he said. "I don't care how you do it, but you will make him forget about his anger toward me. He will learn to accept my peace offerings when I give them and you will make sure he does. Is that clear?"

When she nodded, he smiled and opened the door before taking her out of the hidden room.


End file.
